Princess And Dragon
by Hannami14
Summary: C'est une belle journée à Magnolia et pour Lucy, tout est banal. Jusqu'à ce que l'excentrique Mirajane ne décide d'un nouveau jeu un peu tordu qui pourrait bien dévoiler certains faits encore enfouis ...


Cet après-midi là, le soleil brillait et aucun nuage cotonneux ne traversait le bleu pur du ciel. Lucy sourit en marchant sur le rebord du muret surplombant la rivière et se dit que la journée sera belle. Comme d'habitude, le pêcheur lui dit de faire attention et elle lui répondit qu'elle serait prudente. La mage stellaire arriva rapidement à Fairy Tail où le bruit se faisait entendre de l'extérieur puisque les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, une choppe vola même au travers de l'une de celle-ci. Elle haussa les épaules et pénétra dans le gigantesque hall. Une boule bruyante et informe de mains, de pieds, de cheveux et de vêtements traversa la salle juste devant ses pieds. Elle la suivit des yeux et les deux garçons allèrent s'écraser contre un mur.

«_Cerveau de glace ! Beugla Natsu.

_Allumette ! » Rétorqua Gray.

Une journée banale.

Lucy s'installa au bar et engagea une conversation avec Levy au sujet de l'écriture du roman de la mage blonde. Tout était normal jusqu'au moment où Mirajane frappa ses mains contre son établi.

« J'en ai assez ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Tous levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, y compris les deux rivaux bien qu'ils se tiraient encore les joues où les cheveux. Voyant que sa tactique marchait, la mage aux cheveux blancs continua :

« Rien de palpitant n'arrive ces derniers temps ! »

Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

« Faisons un jeu ! »

_« Encore une de ces lubies bizarres »_, pensa la constellationiste.

La moitié de la salle s'éclipsa discrètement, ayant probablement peur du jeu de la barmaid. Lucy haussa les épaules, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

« Ou ... Non. Pas de jeu, » rectifia-t-elle, un air mystérieux sur le visage.

La jeune fille frissonna, maintenant, elle craignait le pire.

« Organisons un Speed Dating ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

La blonde glissa lentement de son tabouret et disparut derrière une table. Etre la plus silencieuse possible, faire attention où l'on marche. Elle leva la tête et aperçut la porte. Elle n'était plus loin ! Encore un petit effort ! Le bas d'une robe rouge masqua l'échappatoire.

«_Où vas-tu ? » demanda Mira.

_Nu ... Nul part, bégaya la mage stellaire.

_Tu ne voudrais pas partir, hein ? » Interrogea la barmaid, un sourire sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

Elle était effrayante.

«_Bi ... Bien sur que non.

_Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle, nous pouvons commencer ! »

Elle traîna la fuyarde, bien que celle-ci regarde encore la lourde porte de bois en tendant les bras comme pour l'attraper.

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_ pensa Lucy, en pleurnichant intérieurement.

« Bien, tout le monde est là, tout est _parfait. »_

La mage aux clefs trembla au son de la voix de sa persécutrice qui insista bien sur le dernier mot. Que préparait-elle ? Celle-ci sortit d'on ne sait où un bocal rempli de morceau de papier blanc et le déposa au centre de la table de bois.

«_Les filles, piochez un papier et la personne inscrite sera votre rendez-vous ! Rit-elle, pour corser les choses vous n'aurez qu'une chance ! »

_Mais, contra Lucy, le principe d'un speed dating est de changer toute les cinq minutes de rendez-vous, non ? »

_Pourquoi les filles ? Se plaignit Salamander, je veux en prendre un, moi. »

Mira sourit une nouvelle fois de façon effrayante.

« C'est le _Mira _Speed Dating. Et Natsu, c'est moi qui décide. »

La blonde et le mage aux cheveux roses se turent. Elle remarqua que seul restaient Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, Charle, Erza, Makarov, Juvia, Gray, le Dragon Slayer de feu, Elfman, Cana, Macao, Arzak, Bisca et Wendy. De quoi c'était-elle embarquée ? La mage des pluies avait les yeux rivés sur le vase de cristal et semblait extrêmement concentrée. Elle prenait visiblement ça très au sérieux.

« Piochez, » ordonna Mirajane.

Tous plongèrent leur mains dans le bocal, certains priant plus que d'autres pour tomber sur telle ou telle personne et Lucy pouvait clairement deviner qui voulait être avec qui. Elle remua un bon moment sa main entre les papiers blancs sans pouvoir ce décider. Elle finit tout de même par en choisir un.

« Maintenant, ouvrez ! » S'exclama la mage aux cheveux blancs, qui en avait également prit un.

La blonde entrebâilla sa petite fiche et souffla de soulagement.

**Elfman**

Elle remarqua que Natsu était pâle comme un linge.

« Pou ... Pourquoi ? Serait-ce la ... fin de monde ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Erza s'approcha à pas lourd et fit signe au pauvre mage aux cheveux roses.

« Comme tu l'as deviné, tu es avec moi. »

La reine des fées l'attrappa par l'oreille et le traîna jusqu'à une table. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Juvia était pivoine lorsqu'elle appella Gray. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je crois t'avoir déjà vu quelque part ... »

La pauvre fille se liquéfia littéralement et pleura à grosses larmes. Gray paniqua.

« Oh, ého, non ne pleure pas, dit-elle en cherchant quelqu'un chose, tiens un mouchoir. »

La mage aux cheveux bleus sauta dessus.

« L'odeur de Gray-Sama. ... » murmura-t-elle en frottant le bout de tissus contre sa joue.

Alors, elle s'évanouit.

« Mira ! Héla le mage de glace, elle s'est endormie, je crois que je peux partir, non ? »

L'œil bleu de l'ancienne membre de Phantom Lord s'ouvrit vivement et elle était sur pied plus rapidement qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire.

« Tout vas bien, affirma-t-elle, allons-y. »

L'exhibitionniste leva un sourcil interrogateur. Evidement, Bisca était avec Arzack. Levy se retrouva avec ... Happy.

«_Mais ce n'est même pas un ..., commença-t-elle.

_J'aime le poisson, la coupa-t-il.

_Je le sais bien mais ...

_Tu as du poisson ? Demanda-t-il.

_Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment sur ...

_Inintéressante », souffla Happy.

Levy sembla vexée mais ne dit rien. Macao buvait avec Cana tandis que Makarov regardait le décolleté de Mira.

«_Master, arrêtez ça, nous sommes juste partenaire.

_Oui, oui, répondit le mage à moustache sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

_Master ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Jet s'était retrouvé avec Charle et son visage frustré ne trompait personne tout comme Droy avec Wendy. C'était évident. Les deux compères voulaient être avec la jolie lectrice aux cheveux bleus. Wendy regardait lourdement le chat blanc en haussant les épaules, désespérée. Lucy fit un petit signe à son partenaire qui rougit violemment. Elle sourit et ils s'installèrent.

«_C'est bon, Elfman, détends toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu sais, c'est toi le plus imposant de nous deux, rit la jeune fille.

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, quand je vois une jolie fille. »

A son tour, la mage stellaire devint cramoisie.

«_C'est vraiment gentil, merci !

_Je ne dis que la vérité. »

Les conversations allèrent bon train et la blonde se découvrit beaucoup de points communs avec le frère de la barmaid.

« J'aime les fleurs », dit-il d'un coup.

Lucy sursauta et sourit de toutes ses dents.

«_ Moi aussi !

_Haha ! Rit Natsu, les larmes aux yeux, Elfman aime les FLEURS !

_Aimer les fleurs est viril, trancha l'imposant mage.

_Tu te moques, _hothead_ ? » Demanda la blonde, vexée.

Salamander leva un sourcil.

«_Il a dit qu'il aimait les fleurs, t'as entendu ? Et il se croit masculin !

_Moi je trouve ça vraiment bien, il est sensible, pas comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance. »

Le tout dit sur un ton tranchant, les yeux rivés sur le mage de feu. Celui-ci grogna, haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

«_C'est un gamin, Elfman, ne fais pas attention à lui.

_Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas viril ? Demanda le géant en se tortillant sur sa chaise, l'air embarrassé.

_Mais pas du tout !

_Tu en accepterais une de ma part ? L'interrogea-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Bien sur que oui, tu es vraiment adorable ! »

Un « driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! » résonna dans la salle et la mage aux cheveux blancs frappa des mains.

« Time Out ! »

Tout le monde se leva et se réunit autour du chef d'orchestre de ce Speed Dating façon Mira.

« J'espère que tout le monde c'est bien amusé ! »

Des petits « oui » se firent entendre.

«_Bien ! Maintenant, organisons un bal ! » s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste.

_QUOI ? Hurlèrent les membres de Fairy Tail à l'unisson.

_Organisons un bal !

_Quoi ? Que ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Bégaya Lucy, les yeux grands ouverts et sa mâchoire inférieur percutant le sol.

_J'ai déjà tout prévu ! S'exclama la barmaid, nous le ferons demain soir, dans la Mairie de Magnolia, j'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation au Maire et il est d'accord tant que nous ne cassons rien ! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la constellationiste.

_« Hein ? » _se demanda l'intéressée.

« Et comme les filles ont pioché, les garçons invitent ! Que les jeux commencent ! »

Comment avait-elle fait pour tout prévoir ? Pour tout préparer ? Et surtout, pourquoi Lucy avait besoin de participer à toutes ses manigances ? Bien sur, elle aimait les bals, depuis toute petite. Elle était une princesse, après tout, et puis quelle fille n'aimait pas les bals ? Mais allait-elle survivre au Speed Dating et à la fête organisée en moins de deux jours ? Et mince. Comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Se maquiller ? Se coiffer ? Quelles chaussures mettre ? Avait-elle quelque chose d'approprier dans sa garde-robe ? Elle souffla de découragement. Trop de questions. Trop de pression. Elle arrivait pourtant bien à gérer ça, quand elle vivait encore sous le même toit que son père. Etait-ce parce que, maintenant, elle s'y rendrait accompagnée de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et non quelqu'un de choisi par son géniteur ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle connaissait toutes les personnes qui seraient présentes ? Probablement. Flûte. Qui allait l'inviter ? Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Elle remarqua qu'une ombre la surplombait, elle se retourna vivement et sursauta quand elle vit que c'était Elfman.

«_Tu m'as fait peur ! Souffla-t-elle, en posant une main sur son cœur.

_Désolée, Lucy.

_Pas de problème mais ne recommences pas !

_J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_Oui ?

_Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal ? »

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et un rire gras fit écho derrière elle.

« Bouahahahaha ! Grinça Natsu, Lucy et Elfman, Lucy ET Elfman ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, l'idiot se tenait le ventre en se bidonnant. L'immense frère de Mira rétorqua du tac au tac :

« Inviter le premier est viril ! »

La mage aux clefs fronça les sourcils et s'accrocha au bras de son futur cavalier.

« J'accepte ! Merci de m'avoir invitée ! » Dit-elle en ignorant superbement le mage aux cheveux roses.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit alors à sa partenaire et lança un clin d'œil au pauvre lézard qui ne riait plus. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, en signe de mécontentement. Le premier couple du bal s'éloigna en discutant de tout et de rien tandis que le barmaid s'approcha du jeune garçon en lui tapant dans le dos. Surpris, il toussa bruyamment.

«_Tu as laissé passé ta chance, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être idiot, je suppose.

_Hein ?

_Je sais que tu voulais inviter Lucy.

_Mais pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il vivement en rougissant.

_Pauvre, pauvre Natsu, je crois qu'elle était la seule fille qui aurait voulu y aller avec toi. Mais trop tard ! Mon cher frère à fait le grand pas ! Tu te l'es faite piquée ! »

Et elle disparut avec un rire moqueur.

Les vêtements volèrent à travers l'appartement de Lucy et un long gémissement s'ensuivit.

« Je n'ai rien ! RIEN ! Hurla-t-elle, que vais-je mettre ? La fête est dans trois heures et je n'ai RIEN ! Que vais-je devenir ? »

Elle pleurnicha en shootant dans une chaussure.

« Oi Luce ! »

Natsu était accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une main levée.

« Je n'ai pas le temps ! Beugla la jeune mage, au bord de l'hystérie, sors d'ici ! »

Elle ferma la fenêtre. Le garçon resta scotché aux vitres.

«_Je suis sorti ! Lança-t-il, la voix étouffée par le verre.

_Et tu te crois drôle ! Grinça-t-elle.

_Tu y vas vraiment avec Elfman ? Demanda-t-il.

_Bien sur ! Et toi ? »

Aucun réponse.

« Ne me dis pas que ... »

Salamander avait l'air grave.

« Tu y vas tout seul ! Hahahahaha ! Tu te moquais bien d'Elfman ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! »

Il lui tira la langue. Elle fit de même avant de courir hors de son logement, le feu aux fesses. Elle tentait d'ignorer le parasite qui la suivait alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi s'habiller dans les boutiques.

«_T'as pas mieux à faire, Natsu ?

_Je m'ennuie ! Happy est avec Charle !

_Erza ?

_Je sais pas où elle est.

_Et Gray ?

_Ce mec de glace ? Avec Mira, il cherche un costume.

_Qui a-t-il invité ?

_Cette fille bizarre aux cheveux bleus.

_Juvia ! D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de trouver de quoi te vêtir, aussi.

_Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant ses vêtements habituels.

Lucy frappa sa tête avec sa paume, l'air désespérée.

«_Bien sur que non !

_C'est naze. »

Elle passa outre et alors elle la vit. La robe parfaite. D'un rose oscillant vers le beige comme le ciel lors d'un levé de soleil en été, retenue en bustier avec un décolleté vertigineux dans le dos, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Elle sauta dessus et se fourra dans un cabine avec. Elle en ressortie, la robe lui seyait parfaitement, faisant ressortir sa poitrine généreuse et la courbe de ses hanches. Elle virevolta et se tourna vers Natsu, rayonnante.

« Comment tu me trouves ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Pas très pratique pour courir. »

Elle grinça des dents et le fusilla du regard avant de disparaître derrière le rideau. Il la regardant sans comprendre en haussant les épaules.

_« Imbécile. » _pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'avança rapidement, paya sa magnifique trouvaille et partit à la recherche d'autres merveilleux trésors en ignorant Salamander qui la suivait encore. Lucy dégota en un temps record des escarpins noirs dont la hauteur des talons se rapprochait de celle de l'Everest ainsi que quelques accessoires allant parfaitement avec ses achats. Natsu, toujours sur ses talons faisait toujours des remarques sur les plateformes des chaussures inconfortables et sur les vêtements trop serrés. Lucy était d'ailleurs au bord du pétage de plomb. Elle prit grand soin de claquer violemment la porte au nez de son poisson pilote. Elle se rua pour fermer les volets, de peur qu'il n'entre par la fenêtre. Enfin tranquille. Le bal était dans une heure.

« Quoi ? Je suis en retard ! » hurla-t-elle en appelant Cancer à la rescousse.

Il apparut dans un nuage de fumée et fit claquer ses ciseaux.

« Mademoiselle Lucy ? Ebi. »

Elle se jeta à ses pieds en pleurnichant.

«_Aides moi, pitié ! Je ne serais jamais prête à temps !

_J'accepte le défi, ebi. »

Il installa la pauvre jeune fille dans la salle de bain et entreprit de la coiffer et de la maquiller. Le tout fut bouclé en trente minutes. La mage stellaire s'admirait dans la glace, les larmes aux yeux.

«_Cancer, c'est magnifique, comment as-tu fait ? Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

_Ne pleures pas, tu vas faire couler le maquillage, ebi.

_Tu as raison, merci ! » Renifla-t-elle en essuyant rapidement les perles transparentes au coin de ses yeux.

Et le crabe disparut.

Les cheveux de la blonde étaient relevé en un chignon haut, dévoilant sa nuque bien que quelques mèches bouclées s'échappent et retombent négligemment, encadrant son visage recouvert d'une fine couche de fond de teint. Ses lèvres étaient enrobées d'un gloss rosé et sucré tandis que ses yeux étaient légèrement poudrés de gris. Elle enfila ses chaussures et elle entendit un « toc-toc » timide. Elle ouvrit rapidement et découvrit un Elfman sur son trente et un, élégant dans son costume noir, une rose à la main. Il rougit violemment en découvrant Lucy.

«_Tu ... Tu es ... ma ... magnifique.

_Tu es très beau aussi !

_Je ... t'ai ... amené une fleur ...

_Merci, je vais la mettre dans un vase, entre ! »

Elle coupa la tige de la rose de travers et la mit dans un pot rempli de liquide transparent.

« Je suis prête, allons-y ! »

Ils cheminèrent en parlant gaiement de la fête et pénétrèrent dans la Mairie. La bâtisse était décorée pour l'occasion de papier crépons colorés et de banderoles lumineuses. Un buffet était monté à l'intérieur tandis que de petites tables recouvertes de nappes blanches prenaient l'air à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse. L'immense piste de danse se terminait par une estrade où Mirajane accordait sa guitare. Elle leur fit un signe. Lucy remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers. Chaque filles arboraient une toilettes impeccables, même Erza avait troqué son armure contre une robe fluide et rouge. Elle était solaire au bras de Mistgun. Attendez. Mistgun ? L'homme le plus discret de Fairy Tail était venu au bal ? La mage stellaire n'en crut pas ses yeux. Levy avait Jet et Droy pendus à ses deux bras et elle riait aux éclats tandis que Juvia se tortillait, pour mettre en évidence ses atouts, mis en valeur par sa robe sombre, à Gray qui regardait au loin, gêné. Arzak et Bisca rougissaient alors qu'ils se tenaient la main et Wendy parlait avec Tonno, son cavalier. Lucy leva les yeux et remarqua Happy et Charle qui jouaient à sauter sur les lampions. Cana et Macao étaient déjà installés à une table et faisaient un bras de fer. Makarov, en mode géant, installait encore l'éclairage extérieur du jardin qui était magnifique. Les grandes baies vitrées donnaient une vue plongeante sur l'extérieur du bâtiment et la mage aux clefs remarqua un petit kiosque vraiment adorable, entouré de guirlandes de fleurs pâles.

« Tout le monde ! » résonna la voix de Mira dans le micro encore mal réglé.

Elle tapota un peu dessus.

« Tout le monde ! Répéta-t-elle, merci d'être venu, et que la fête commence ! »

Tout le monde siffla et applaudit. La barmaid reconvertie en chanteuse gratta les cordes de sa guitare et une mélodie rock envahi l'air. Les danseurs se mirent à se déchaîner sur la piste passant d'un gesticulement sans logique à des allers-retours du buffet à une table. Lucy s'amusait vraiment avec Elfman qui n'était pas un mauvais cavalier. Lors du slow, le frère de Mira se rapprocha d'elle et ils se mirent à osciller en rythme avec la musique douce. Elle calla sa tête sur le bras brulant du géant et remarqua Natsu, adossé contre un mur, habillé comme il se devait. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il ne broncha pas et continua de la regarder intensément. La blonde lui tira la langue. Elle proposa alors à son partenaire d'aller dehors car elle mourrait de chaud. Il la prit par la taille et ils s'installèrent sur un banc frais.

«_Je m'amuse vraiment, Elfman, c'est génial !

_Moi aussi, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

_S'il te plait. »

Il gravit les marches rapidement et s'évanouit dans la lumière éblouissante de la Mairie. Lucy souffla, s'adossa au mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit des pas dans les graviers.

« Tu es rapide ! » Dit-elle, toujours les paupières closes, en supposant que c'était le mage aux cheveux blancs.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Elle cligna alors des yeux et sursauta en croisant le regard de Natsu, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle devient écarlate et se colla contre la paroi lisse de l'administration.

« Recules, tu veux ? »

L'autre ne bougea pas, toujours avec la même flamme dans ses iris sombres.

«_Monsieur est sans cavalière et cherche à voler celle des autres ? Rit-elle un peu nerveusement.

_Je voulais venir avec toi, trancha Salamander.

_Trop tard.

_J'allais te le demander, tu sais.

_Ah ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de la jeune fille encore plus rouge qu'avant.

« J'aime pas quand tu es avec d'autres. »

Elle avala bruyamment sa salive. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

« Sa me fait mal. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Mon Dieu. Allait-elle embrasser cet idiot ? Qu'est ... Ses interrogations furent brusquement interrompues par le jeune mage qui déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle resta choquée alors que son corps bougeait sans qu'elle ne le commande. Elle plongea une main dans sa tignasse rose tandis que l'autre agrippait son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? » _songea-t-elle.

Elle entrebâilla une paupière et remarqua un Natsu très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Elle sourit dans son baiser et il encercla sa nuque de ses bras.

En haut des marches, Mira et Elfman contemplaient les deux mages, l'air fier d'eux.

« Nous avons ... » commença la barmaid.

Mais un « pouf » de fumée laissant place à un Loki mécontent apparut derrière le Dragon Slayer. Le lion rugit en levant les mains au ciel, près à étouffer le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Luuuuucy ! » hurla l'esprit stellaire.

Le géant leva les yeux au ciel et la chanteuse tappa rageusement du pied.

«_Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là, lui ? S'énerva-t-elle.

_Oh, allez, ce n'est pas grave grande sœur, répondit son frère, nous avons _presque_ réussit, c_ette fois_. »

La mage aux cheveux blancs retrouva son air heureux en observant une Lucy rougissante, une main sur le cœur, un Natsu les bras en l'air tentant de se défendre contre un Loki meurtrier.

Oui, la prochaine fois sera la bonne.


End file.
